Dream On
by Clems-92
Summary: Le Major Evan Lorne se retrouve seul sur une planète, alors qu'Atlantis et tous les membres de l'expédition ont disparus après la destruction de la Cité des Anciens. SLASH ShepLorne !
1. Prologue

Nouvelle fic Atlantis, comme toujours un slash Sheppard/Lorne ;)

Très très court prologue, juste pour espéré vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et m'obliger un peu à me remettre dans l'écriture, parce que sinon dans trois ans je suis encore au premier chapitre... Promis, vous aurez pas à attendre autant !

Titre tiré d'une chanson d'Aerosmith, que j'utiliserais sûrement dans l'un des chapitres...

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La nuit était noire, mais Evan continuait d'avancer, sans savoir exactement où il allait. Finalement ses yeux se fixèrent sur une forme bien connu, la porte des étoiles. Il lui fallut cinq minutes supplémentaires pour enfin l'atteindre. Il s'arrêta devant le DHD, et allait composé l'adresse devenue si familière au fil des ans, mais sa main s'arrêta au dessus du premier symbole quand les souvenirs l'assaillirent, Atlantis... Il ne pouvait plus y rentrer, la Cité qui avait était sa maison pendant plusieurs années avait était entièrement détruite, emportant avec elle, ses amis. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du DHD, pour respirer profondément, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il composa une adresse, ils n'étaient jamais allés sur cette planète mais il se souvenait de McKay qui en parlait sans cesse depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la base des Anciens, et qui se trouvait sur les prochaines planètes à explorer. La porte s'ouvrit et il l'a traversa.

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre pour vous. Merci pour vos reviews !

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine ;)

En tous cas j'ai pu me remettre dans l'écriture et j'y prends plaisir, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir aussi à lire ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui suivront!

* * *

Partie 1. - Chapitre 1.

Quand il arriva de l'autre côté il plissa des yeux, le contraste de luminosité entre les deux planètes était important, en effet il était évident qu'ici le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le Major Lorne fit un tour sur lui-même observant tout ce qui l'entourait. Au loin, il put voir des bâtiments se dessinaient, même à cette distance il était évident que cette société prospéré toujours comme le mentionnait les Anciens, et ils avaient sans doute fait des avancées notable dans plusieurs domaines ces 10,000 dernières années.

Evan se dirigea vers la ville, et fut stoppé tout d'un coup par une violente douleur qui lui traversa la tête. Sa vue se troubla petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, inconscient.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Le Major Lorne cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant d'arriver à fixer son regard au dessus de lui, tout ce qu'il vit fut une étendue blanche, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond, il tourna les yeux tout autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce, allongeait sur un lit. Il entendit la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrir et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

« Bonjour. Content de vous voir réveillé. »

« Je pourrais savoir où je suis ? »

« Dans un hôpital de notre capitale. On vous a retrouvé inconscient près de l'anneau des Anciens. Après quelques tests j'ai découvert qu'une substance se trouvait dans votre sang, qui est sans doute la raison de votre évanouissement, je venais m'assurer que tout était revenu à la normal en vous prélevant de nouveau un peu de sang. »

Evan le laissa faire, une jeune femme s'approcha à son tour, récupéra l'échantillon de sang et ressorti.

« J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions. » dit le médecin en s'asseyant sur un tabouret près du lit sur lequel Evan était maintenant assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

« Bien sûr. »

« Personne n'a passé l'anneau des Anciens depuis près de 10,000 années. »

« Vous vous demandez comment je suis arrivé ici. »

« En effet. Personne d'autre que les Anciens connaissaient notre existence. »

« Pas même les Wraiths ? »

« Non. Nous savons qu'ils existent évidemment, mais notre planète se trouve à la limite de la galaxie, les Wraiths ne sont jamais venus jusqu'ici, et c'est pour cette raison que nous n'utilisons pas l'anneau, aller sur d'autres planètes pourrait nous mettre en danger, si les Wraiths découvrait notre existence. »

« Ce qui explique comment votre peuple prospère autant si vous n'avez jamais subit de sélection de leur part. Vous connaissiez les Anciens ? »

« C'est le seul peuple avec lequel nous avons été en contact. Après le siège des Wraiths de leur Cité, quelques uns d'entre eux sont venus sur notre planète. Ils ont menés quelques travaux dans des laboratoires excentrés de la ville, espérant trouver une solution pour vaincre les Wraiths. »

« Manifestement ils n'ont rien trouvé de concluant. »

« En tous cas, ils sont mort avant d'avoir pu mettre quoique ce soit en place. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve dans ces laboratoires ? »

« Aucune idée, il nous ait impossible d'y pénétrer, la fermeture et l'ouverture de leur porte utilise... »

« Le gène ATA. » _(Ancien Technology Activation)_

« En effet, comment vous... »

« Je le possède. »

« Vous êtes un descendant des Anciens. Vous venez d'Atlantis ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Mon peuple vient de la planète d'origine d'Atlantis, mais nous avons retrouvé la Cité dans la Galaxie de Pégase, il y a environ 5 ans. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené jusqu'ici. »

Evan baissa les yeux sur le sol pendant quelques secondes, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Atlantis a été détruite. »

« Comment ? »

« Mes souvenirs concernant cet événement sont un peu flou. Je me souviens que les Wraiths sont arrivés sur Atlantis, et qu'ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer sur la Cité. Je me souviens des corps sans vie des membres de l'expédition, dont mes plus proches amis. » Evan fit une pause, fermant les yeux à ce souvenir, avant de reprendre. « J'ai trouvé le Docteur McKay dans la salle de contrôle, il n'y avait plus rien à faire contre les wraiths, alors il... a déclenché le système d'auto destruction de la Cité. »

Evan se souvenait du regard qu'il avait échangé avec le scientifique, il n'avait lu dans son regard aucune peur face à se qui allait se passer seulement une grande déception, sans doute dû au fait de rien pouvoir faire pour sauver la magnifique Cité que les Anciens avait construite. Il avait ensuite demandé s'il avait vu John, Rodney avait baissé le regard en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Après ça, c'était le trou noir.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait une reine wraith avec moi, elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient pu réussir un des deux objectifs qu'ils visaient en venant sur Atlantis. La perte de tous les membres de l'expédition. »

« Quel était le second ? »

« Récupérer des informations de la base de données, la Cité à été détruire trop rapidement. »

« Vous avez fini par réussir à vous échapper de l'emprise des wraiths. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi notre planète ? »

« Cela faisait deux semaines que McKay nous parlait que de votre planète. »

« Vous aviez prévu de venir. »

« En effet, cela aurait été dans quelques jours. »

« Et ça aurait été un plaisir, le Docteur McKay semble quelqu'un d'intelligent. »

« Il aurait été ravi de vous entendre dire ça. » sourit Evan.

On frappa à la porte et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure entra, et tendit un bloc au médecin qui le parcourut rapidement.

« Vos analyses sont revenus à la normale. » commença t-il alors que la porte se refermait une fois de plus sur l'infirmière, avant qu'on frappe à cette même porte. « Entrez. »

Une autre jeune femme entra à son tour.

« Neela m'a informé du réveil de ton nouveau patient. » sourit-elle en venant embrasser le médecin sur la joue.

« En effet. » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Evan. « Elia, ma sœur, c'est elle qui vous a trouvé. »

« Enchanté, Evan. »

« J'ai une chambre d'amis si vous préféré à une chambre d'hôpital. »

« Euh... Je... »

« Vous auriez tord de refuser l'hospitalité d'Elia, à moins que les enfants vous fasse peur. »

« Non. Merci. »

« Reposez-vous. » dit le médecin en retirant l'intraveineuse du bras d'Evan.

« J'essayerais. » répondit Evan avant de sortir de la pièce en suivant Elia.

Quand ils sortirent dans la rues, la nuit était tombé sur la ville. Des lumières éclairées les fenêtres des bâtiments, et des spots incrustés dans le sol éclairaient les rues pavés. Evan leva les yeux vers le ciel et put voir les étoiles. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, et Elia ouvrit la porte, juste avant d'entrer elle le prévint : « Tout le monde dort déjà, je vous présenterais ma famille demain matin. »

Le Major hocha juste la tête et continua de la suivre, elle ouvrit la porte d'une pièce et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« J'espère que vous pourrez vous reposez. »

« Merci Elia. »

« Je vous en prie, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Evan se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, il contempla les lumières de la ville et se perdit dans ses souvenirs d'Atlantis la nuit éclairée elle aussi. La pression qu'il sentait sur lui depuis qu'il avait su les wraiths sur Atlantis se dissipa complètement, laissant seulement la place aux larmes qu'il laissa enfin couler sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et revit son dernier moment avec John. Le matin même de la catastrophe qui lui avait fait perdre tout ce qui avait été sa vie ces dernières années. Allongé ensemble sur le lit des quartiers qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois maintenant, après la nouvelle de l'abolition du DADT, Evan sentait la main de John passer dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants un peu plus à chaque passage. Ils s'étaient finalement décidés à se lever puis de partager une douche, suivit d'un petit déjeuner avec leurs amis.

Les paroles d'une chansons que sa sœur avait l'habitude d'écouter quand ils étaient plus jeunes lui traversa l'esprit.

***Yeah I know, nobody knows,**  
_Ouais je sais, personne ne sait,_  
**Where it comes and where it goes.**  
_D'où on vient et où on va._  
**I know it's everybody's sin.**  
_Je sais c'est un péché qu'on commet tous._  
**You got to lose to know, how to win.**  
_Tu dois d'abord perdre pour apprendre, à gagner._

_'D'abord perdre pour apprendre à gagner...' _Il avait absolument tout perdu, et il ne voyait vraiment pas qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait gagner maintenant.

_à suivre..._

_* Dream On - Aerosmith_


End file.
